hildatheseriesfandomcom-20200222-history
The House in the Woods (creature)
The House in the Woods is a magical, sentient house first seen in the titular episode. Appearance The House is located in the middle of the Great Forest outside Trolberg. From the outside, it looks like a normal wooden/brick cabin with two floors and an attic. In its default state, the interior looks like one would expect from a house; a furnished living room, kitchen, and at least one bedroom. The house can however freely change it's internal appearance to any form it desires, even normally impossible ones. These involve becoming much bigger on the inside, and warping dimensions and geometries around to bizarre shapes. Behavior The House lures in unexpected visitors, and keeps them trapped. While they are inside it, the house will provide them with anything they wish for, which it can conjure up out of nothing. However, it will never let it's victims escape if possible. To this end, the house will lock up, teleport victims back inside if they try to escape through the windows, and change its entire interior to bizarre shapes to confuse the victim. It appears to be able to read the victim's mind beside what they wishes too, as it knows Hilda and Wood Man's relatives and put them into picture frames inside the house. It can however even create a doorway to any other place on earth in case it decides to let a victim go. Weakness There seems to be no limit to what the house can create, but there is a limit to how much it can create at once. When the victims demand too many objects at the same time, the house overloads and the summoned objects begin to flicker in and out of existence. History In "Chapter 11", Hilda and the Wood Man end up trapped in the house after getting lost in the Wilderness, and barely escaping from a Forest Giant. Later, Alfur, Twig and The Great Raven, who were looking for Hilda, also end up trapped in the House. Hilda however was able to figure out the house's weakness, and the five of them began to overload it, driving the house to the limit of it's abilities. When at the height of this Hilda demanded a way home, the House gave in and created a door straight back to Hilda's House in Trolberg. Gallery The House in the Woods - daylight.png|The House by daylight House in the Woods - bedroom.png|Bedroom House in the Woods - living room.png|The Living Room Woodman in the house in the woods.png|Wood Man enjoys it here. House in the Woods - alien geometries.png|The House fights back Hilda's friends on portraits.png|Portraits of Hilda's friends House in the Woods - hallway with portraits.png|Portrait gallery near the attic door House in the Woods - attic door to the living room.png|From the attic back to the living room Woodman can't escape.png|No escape The House in the Woods - starting to malfunction.png|It becomes too much for the house The House in the Woods - overloading.png|Overloading the house The hous sends Hilda home.png|The House sends Hilda home The House in the Woods - A door to Hilda's House.png|A door from the house to Hilda's house. The House in the Woods - A door to Hilda's House 2.png|Hilda and friends escape Trivia *The House is exclusive to the animated series, and does not appear in the graphic novels. Category:Creatures Category:Locations